The primary objective of this project is that of clinical research in adult cancer, with emphasis on chemotherapy. The aim is to increase the cure rate, to prolong the lives of patients with various malignant neoplasms and to control the rate of growth of the cancers of those patients not cured. Our medical oncology team is comprised of five chemotherapists, a radiotherapist, and an immunologist whose research methods in chemotherapy will be structured around our participation in the Southwest Cancer Chemotherapy Study Group (SWCCSG). Our team is actively associated with the SWCCSG, and our studies embrace the treatment of leukemias and solid tumors. In the treatment of acute leukemia (phase III) the SWCCSG is attempting to increase remission rates by various dose schedules of ara-C. In Hodgkin's Disease (phase III) combined radiotherapy and chemotherapy protocols are being used. In non-Hodgkin's lymphomas, the addition of adriamycin to already established protocols is being investigated (phase III). In sarcomas, an immunotherapy protocol using BCG has been designed, to be added to the existing study with adriamycin and DIC (phase III). A five drug protocol (phase III) is at present operative in the treatment of bronchogenic carcinoma. Oklahoma will enter cases into most of the SWCCSG protocols. In addition, our group will be responsible for establishing the diagnoses of all the acute leukemias entered into SWCCSG protocols by member institutions by means of cytochemical staining.